My Sun and My Moon
by LoZfan86
Summary: "My little Sanaki," he whispers. "You are my sun and my moon. Do not ever forget that." Sephiran and Sanaki oneshot. Pre-PoR.


A/N: Yes, I did another thing. You all have my sincerest apologies lol! I've just been on such a Sephiran/Sanaki kick lately that I had to write this. I'm sorry, but their relationship in the games is super unappreciated! So I just felt like I had to flesh it out even more. Honestly, I want to do that with a lot of the characters' relationships, but oh well haha! Gotta start somewhere, I guess! :P Oh, and I _am_ working on the next chapter of ToR, just so you guys know lol! It's about halfways done, so it _should_ be up soon. I'm gonna really try this time to get it finished by the end of this year. It was actually my New Year's resolution last year to finish it but...that obviously did not happen lol! But anyway, in regards to this story, I hope you guys like it! I feel like I put more time into this one, even though I didn't really. I just had that feeling once I finished it, don't know why. :P Remember to favorite and review if you love it! See you guys real soon! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters belong to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.

* * *

For the third time already that night, he hears young Sanaki's cries from the opposite end of the corridor. By now, this has become a routine thing for him, and he can usually pinpoint the exact hour she will awaken from her first nightmare. She is plagued by them quite often. And at the tender age of only eight years old, he thinks it to be a crime that such a young girl should suffer in this way.

Throwing on his robe, he heads out of his own room and quietly pads down the corridor toward Sanaki's, a small candle guiding his way. He stands watch outside for a moment, just to ensure no one may happen to walk by. Even though he is Sanaki's guardian, some may still consider it inappropriate for him to be visiting a young girl's quarters at this time of night, or ever. Of course, he would never dream of taking advantage of her. The thought was absolutely appalling to him, and he hated that some people came to those conclusions.

As he slowly opens the door, he can hear her muffled cries becoming louder. When the light from the hall sconces floods the room, he is able to see her. She is sitting straight up in her bed, a bed that is entirely too large for a girl of her size. Wiping her eyes, she glances over at him. "Sephiran," she whispers his name, and his heart breaks at how fragile her voice sounds. "I'm sorry. I...woke you up again." This last sentence is staggered as she struggles to find air in between her sobs.

Sephiran shakes his head slowly, a more than concerned look on his face. "No, young one," he says gently, putting his candle down on the nightstand and taking a seat beside her on the large bed. "You needn't be sorry. You cannot control your nightmares, and you know that. I've told you time and again." He reaches out and brushes a stray clump of dark blue hair away from her face and behind her ear. She looks up at him with big golden eyes. He cannot help but be mesmerized by them. They remind him so much of someone he used to know very well. Someone who is long gone. "Will you tell me what the dream was about?" he asks.

Sanaki sniffles a bit, then nods. "The senators were yelling at me again," she says softly. "You tried to stop them, but they...killed you." She barely gets the last part out, not wanting to say it, because saying it makes it feel more real. The worst part about the dream was that the senators yelled at her on a regular basis, so the nightmarish part didn't seem like too far of a cry of what might actually happen.

Sephiran curses in his mind. Those rotten senators. They just couldn't get it through their thick skulls that Sanaki was still very young. Of course she wouldn't know how to govern a nation just yet. And yet, they continued to berate her so much, that even in her dreams she was tortured by them. "Remember what I told you to do when you have nightmares?" he asks her.

Sanaki flings her arms around him then with absolutely no warning, and he flinches a little. "You told me to think about you," she answers, squeezing him tightly. Sephiran cannot complain. Being hugged by Sanaki is easily the best feeling in the world to him. "But sometimes," she continues, "it's not enough. Sometimes they just push you away."

Sephiran's hands rub small circles on her back. He wants nothing more than to take her pain away right then and there. But he knows that he cannot baby her forever. "Then you have to persist," he tells her. "Keep thinking of me, and do not let them push me away. You must concentrate, my dear child."

Sanaki's tears stop for a brief moment and she looks up at him with a tiny smile, but she soon relapses and begins crying again. Her face is pressed tightly against his silky robe as she wets it with her tears. "I want you to be here forever, Sephiran," she says, her voice muffled by the fabric. "Promise me that you will?" Again, she gazes up at him, and his heart continues to melt down to nothing.

His hand finds the back of her head and strokes her hair into place. He wants to tell her that he'll always be there for her, but he knows the harsh reality that exists. Eventually, she will not need him. But he decides on humoring her for the moment. "I promise, my dear. I will always be with you." This seems to calm Sanaki, for she removes her arms from around his waist and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Now, let's get you tucked back into bed, shall we?" Sephiran moves his hands to grasp her blankets, but she takes one of his wrists.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," she says defiantly. Sephiran gives her a coy smile, but sighs internally. This is not the first time he has had to be forceful when putting Sanaki to bed.

"Now, little lady," he starts, "we've been through this too many times. Young empresses need their rest. However do you expect to guide the people if you can't even keep your eyes open?"

Sanaki's mouth curves downward into a frown, and her eyes start to get puffy again. She turns her head down toward the floor and brings her hands together. "Is it true that once I become of age you won't be able to visit me in my room anymore?"

Ah, there it is. The question he's always known she might ask someday. Sephiran was indeed a frequent visitor to her quarters, whether it was simply to deliver something or give her the care and affection she needed, he was the only one she ever wanted. She would throw a fit if one of the palace attendants came in his stead. But Begnion rule said that once the Apostle turns fourteen, all personnel that enter her private quarters must be female. Sephiran knew that this was one rule even he could not bend for Sanaki's sake. He gives a plaintiff sigh, wondering how he should answer this without making her cry again. "It is true. But that day is very far off in the future yet." He wraps his arms around her, allowing his cheek to rest on the top of her head. "For now, I will come to see you whenever you wish it." In truth, Sephiran dreads that day just as much as she does. She is far more important to him than he will ever let on, and it's all he can do not to shower her with affection right then and there. He pulls away from her slightly, cupping her face in his hands and tilting it up so she is looking directly into his eyes. "Do not look so sad, my dear. One day, you will no longer need my hugs."

Sanaki gasps at this. "No! That'll never happen!" she insists, hugging him tightly once more. Sephiran chuckles softly at her innocence. Oh, there is so much that she doesn't know about the world. "I want us to stay like this forever," she whispers after a while.

Sephiran's eyes widen a bit. For a child her age to wish something such as that, she would've had to be completely enamored by him. Perhaps he was allowing himself to become too attached to her? He allows this thought to drift away, however, as he lets her love fill his heart to the brim. They remain in this position for many minutes, when finally, Sephiran pulls away. "You really should get some sleep, now."

Begrudgingly, Sanaki obliges, settling herself back into bed. Sephiran pulls the blankets over her tiny body, and she snuggles into them. Whispering softly, he smoothes his hand over her forehead to lull her into sleep. Her golden eyes flutter several times before they finally stay closed. Sephiran smiles, gazing down at the girl's sleeping visage. "My little Sanaki," he whispers. "You are my sun and my moon. Do not ever forget that." Being careful not to rouse her, he leans down and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, my love." And, getting up from the bed, he leaves the room as if he had never even been there.


End file.
